Field of Invention
This disclosure is in the field of devices for classification of particle size distribution and specifically those particularly suited for classification of sand particles.
Background
There is a need for a portable particle size classification device and system. It has been said “By far the most important physical property of particulate samples is particle size. Measurement of particle size distributions is routinely carried out across a wide range of industries and is often a critical parameter in the manufacture of many products. The particle size distribution has a direct influence on material properties . . . ”.www.Malvern.com/ParticleSize. While such a classification devices are useful in many areas they can be particularly useful in determining particle size distribution for sand used as proppants in hydrofacturing (fracing) operations in oil and gas well drilling. Sand particles are used in hydrofracturing operations as a means to help hold open fractures generated by high pressure water injection—they prop up the cracks, thus “proppants”. While there are numerous particulate materials proposed for such use, sand is most commonly used because of its availability and relatively low cost. However, sizing is often critical and there is a need for an inexpensive portable means of ensuring that what is delivered to a drill site is what has been ordered.
The present invention is such a device.